Blooming Friendship
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: *Chapter 2 up* A girl with a strange past shows up with mirai Trunks and helps gohan defeat Cell. Who are her parents or do they know who it is. Please R/R not going to be what you expect.
1. Saving the world twice in two years

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z (Though I wish I did). I do Own Miyira (me-year-a) and Sal (Sounds like its spelled).  
  
Note: Compliments and flames wanted.  
  
  
  
Blooming Friendship  
  
Prologue  
  
I had landed 2 years before the Cell games. I was to destroy the planet, as my master wanted me to. But when I fell off a cliff and hit my head on the side of the cliff I found myself face to face with a lovely young lady with gorgeous brown eyes and long dark hair. She nursed me back to health and I fell deeply in love with her. About one year after I had fully healed my boss's message final arrived to say if I didn't finish off earth that he would come and destroy the planet himself.  
  
"You can't destroy the planet, Sal. Not with me carrying your child."  
  
"But Miyira you can come with me."  
  
"No. I want to show our child a peaceful life."  
  
"Here in West City? How is this peaceful?"  
  
"The child will be able to have real friends and won't fell lonely"  
  
"Fine. I'll lie to him but He may not believe me."  
  
'Thank you. If you ever have the chance please come back. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I'll lie but I don't know how long I can trick him, Miyira"  
  
  
  
When Future Trunks came back to fight the androids he did not come alone. He came with a girl his age. She never told them her name. When Trunks had visited three years ago she had stayed in the time machine. Trunks had not told Goku about her just to be safe. She was able to help Trunks keep cool until Android 18 broke his fathers arm. Then as 18 easily broke his sword and threw them into each other she went Super Sayian but did not attack. The others were surprised to see a girl not scared and willingly fighting much less go super sayian. She was a touch weaker than Trunks at that time and knew that if he was defeated easily she would be too.  
  
17 &18 soon left to search for Goku. A couple days passed and Goku awakened from his near fatal heart condition. He then found everyone and led them to the hyperbolic time chamber. The girl was allowed to go train with Vegeta and Trunks. On the last night when Vegeta went to bed the girl stayed up and trained with Trunks to the point that he was ultra super sayian and she nearly went to super sayian 2 but being off by about five hundred.  
  
She had stayed at the lookout when Vegeta and Trunks fought Cell and Cell suggested the cell games. The nine days seem to pass by very slowly. Soon Goku had tried to transport Cell but got killed. When Cell came back and hit Trunks straight on she powered up to the same level as Gohan. Everybody was shocked that she could power up that high. After Vegeta gave up his barrage of useless energy attacks Gohan and the girl defeated Cell by doing the Kamehameha wave, (She had learned to do that from the future Gohan that had trained her and Trunks.), thus destroying Cell. They made their wishes using Dende's dragonballs and Trunks and the mystery girl left. The girl defeated the future androids while Trunks killed Future Cell. 


	2. New Super Saiyan

Blooming Friendship Chapter 2 Karoi-Sasami  
  
8 years later.  
  
"Hi, Bulma. They in the training room again?" "Yeah." "Thanks for letting her come over and train with Trunks." "Hey no problem. He likes getting to teach her. He claims, that besides Goten, that Trey is his best friend." "Well I better get her before she's too into it do her chores." Miyira bangs on the training room door. "Trey it's time to go home." From inside you hear both children gripe. Then the door opens and Trunks walked out with a girl who nearly looked like her mother. Long black hair in a ponytail, big brown eyes, and the expression of an upset 8 year-old. "But mom." "No buts young lady, go get on the bike now. See you tomorrow Bulma." Miyira said as she warmed up the motorcycle.  
  
Couple weeks later.  
  
"Hey, Trunks are you entering the martial arts tournament?" "Yeah. How about you?" "Mom said I could." "Cool! Now you can meet Goten." "Awesome!" "Speaking of Goten guess what he showed me." "What?" "How to go super sayian." "Huh??" "Well that means my ki grows so I'm stronger and my hair goes to a golden color." "Can you show me?" "Sure." Trey watched as Trunks easily went to super sayian. "Ta duh." "Cool! Could I do that?" "You have to have Sayian blood." "Huh?" "A sayian is very rare to find know. My dad is from outer space remember?" "Yeah." "Well he came from Vegeta-sei, home of sayians. Sayians can become giant ape monsters when there is a full moon." It took Trunks a couple of tries to get her to understand. "Well, I don't know my father. He could have been one." "Unlikely but go ahead and try. All you have to do is thank of something horrible that could happen to a close friend or your mom." "Alright. Here goes nothing." She first pictured someone blowing up Trunks and his family. "You're nearly there." Then she saw a picture of her mother getting abused by Trey's last stepdad. That had been a horrible night. Luckily they got a divorce. But still thanking of this really pissed her off. "OH MY GOD!" Vegeta boomed. Vegeta came running in. He had felt his son going super sayian and had thought nothing of it. But then he felt another power become higher than Trunk's by about., He grabbed the old scouter Bulma still had and it read that she was 10,000 over Trunk's. *Impossible.* When she open her eyes she noticed they were both staring at her in disbelief. "Trey, you really did it." "Little woman, who is your father?" "Uh. I don't know. I guess you should ask my mom." "Alright. When she gets here she has a lot of explaining to. Right now I'm training with you two."  
  
Well? Flames and compliments please. Things are not as they seem. HEEHEE. :) K-S 


End file.
